


We'll Meet Again

by dana_ohara



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Nazis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_ohara/pseuds/dana_ohara
Summary: Nazi Germany was on the rise, two Jewish brothers being separated in 1936 at ages 14 and 17 and taken to different parts of Europe in an attempt to wait the impending war out.Raymond Davies at age 20 enlisted with the German army, having been poisoned by the propaganda put forth to him. He bleached his hair with hair bleach he'd stolen when he still lived in England, bringing along a book to teach himself German.Dave, aged 17, was being threatened constantly when his mother sent him to try and go to France, starting to rustle suspicion there. When he found out what had been going on at different camps, he caught wind of an awfully familiar name stationed at a camp close to the French border. Instead of going back to England, he took himself to the very camp his people were being exterminated at, giving a shot as trying to save if even a few. Posing as an English exchange student looking to work switchboard and bookkeeping for extra money wasn't the best idea, but it was the one that ended up working.





	1. Chapter 1

It was oddly dark the night of December 29th, 1936, two brothers sat on their beds with an acetate record playing loudly in their shared bedroom. Dave was doodling absentmindedly on his paper, humming a bit which visibly annoyed Ray, of whom was reading a copy of a book that he wasn't supposed to own in the first place. 

"Will you shut the hell up, Dave?! You're so bloody loud!" The elder raised his voice, looking over at him with an irritated look plastered onto his face. Dave quirked his eyebrow as he turned his head to face his brother, slowly putting down his notepad.

"Do you always need to have an issue with me? What book are you reading anyway." He narrowed his eyes a bit to try and make it out, leaning over to try and grab his glasses. 

"Why do you care, it's my book and you don't need to know." Ray retorted as he picked it back up, looking down at it until Dave gasped loudly. 

" _Mein Kampf-_ How the hell did you get that- papa is going to kill you if he catches you reading that!" The younger brother exclaimed practically leaping over to his bed, grabbing onto it.

"Get off me!" Ray yelled as he tried to tug it out of his hands but being unable to, resorting to decking him right in the face and knocking him off the bed. He gave a smile of triumph until he didn't feel the book in his hands. Dave shakily rushed to the window, hearing his brother close behind but wrenching the window open quickly and hurling it right out the window. "Oh my god- you stupid bastard, what have you done?!" He shrieked, shoving him out of the way to see his book disappearing into the foggy night. A loud knocking came at the door followed by the gentle voice of their mother, Annie. 

"Ray, Dave, are you two awake?" She asked, slowly opening the creaky and worn down wooden door and peeking her head around it. The two turned around with Ray shaking with pure rage, Dave having a smirk on his face. 

"Yeah we are, ma, what's going on?" Dave asked as he hopped back onto his bed, turning his record player down. She stepped in and watched Ray go back to his bed in a huff, Annie taking a seat at the end of the eldest's bed. 

"Your father and I...we have come to a decision and...well, Ray, your father is taking you with him to France." Annie spoke with a saddened expression, being unable to look at her son as Dave suddenly went dead silent.

"W-Wait, France? I'm not done with school yet and I can't leave you all behind!" Ray exclaimed, wide eyed and absolutely shocked at the mere thought of such an atrocious dealing.

"You don't get a choice Ray! It's for your own good- or...or I wouldn't have said anything! I love you and you mean everything to me, and I know this is what's right! Your father will be with you, Gwen, Dolly, and Rosie, you're staying with your grandparents." Their mother explained, eyes noticeably watery with her hand briefly covering her mouth as she made an attempt to calm herself down. Dave was confused, but he didn't want to say anything. "I-It's for the best, Ray..." 

"What about me, Rene, Joyce and Peg- Where are we goin' to go...?" The youngest raised his voice, brows furrowed in worry as to what was going to become of their family. Annie let out a pained cry, shaking her head. 

"You are staying with me, my parents are supporting us until we can get jobs again. You four have to leave tomorrow at six at night, a-and I can't go with you."

"Mama- please consider this, I don't want to leave! I have my friends, and my family...and you! I have one more year of school left, and I can't speak French!" 

"Ray, I think she thought this through-" 

"Shut the hell up, Dave, what the hell do you know?!" Ray glared at him, eyes narrowed. 

"I know you were reading Mein Kampf and have a bunch of Nazi propaganda under your bed." Dave slowly raised an eyebrow with a smile curling on his lips upon his brother's face going white. 

"W-What?" Annie shakily spoke, her eyes widened as she looked between the two. 

"Ma- he's kidding-" 

"No I'm not, I threw his copy of Mein Kampf out the window! He's a bloody Nazi sympathizer, ma, he's right fucked in the head!" 

"Is this true, Ray?!" 

"N-No- yes, no, not exactly!" Ray quickly waved his hands, not even realising Dave had snatched the box under his bed and cracked it open with him pulling a handful of swastika pins out.

"Oh well would you look at this?"

"Those aren't mine-"

"Then why do all your books have your name written in 'em?"

"I-"

"Ray, how- how could you side with such awful people?!" Annie exclaimed, shocked beyond belief. Dave was taking too much enjoyment out of seeing his brother's dark secret be revealed, shaking his head.

"They aren't awful, they're misunderstood!" Ray snapped and finally yelled, eyes closed tightly. "You don't get it, okay!" 

"You are gone by tomorrow, and you're going to get rid of all of this before you do!" Their mother raised her voice, immediately standing and storming out. The situation went from zero to a hundred quite quickly, so much so that when she left, Ray went blind with rage and lunged at his brother. Dave didn't get a chance to react, only just catching a glimpse of him before hands wrapped around his throat and both of them fell onto the carpeted floor but the youngest had hit his head on the wall. They tugged at one another, Dave clutching onto his hair and Ray not letting go of his neck, effectively cutting off his air supply. He was gradually getting weaker, but managed to get him off with a kick to the chest to which he ended up against the wall- out of breath. Dave remained on the floor, wheezing loudly as he tried to regain the oxygen he'd lost. 

The eldest managed to get up and grab his box, throwing it haphazardly into his bag and looking over at his brother. 

"It's a bloody good thing just one of us are going and not both of us." Ray spoke bitterly, tossing in various things from his desk before glancing over at Dave's desk. He hadn't gotten up yet, still recovering from the attack so Ray took the chance to take a few things. A family photo, a photo of Dave, him and Gwen with their niece, his red comb and glasses. Sure, he didn't have to leave until the next day, but he wanted to just leave have done with it. In the long run, in his opinion, it would make everything easier yet something came over him to take these items. He shouldn't have, he didn't like Dave, but he was still his flesh and blood. 

 

 

The sun only just began to set, Gwen, Dolly and Rosie having already finished up packing and sat in the car, talking among themselves. Ray had taken ages to get ready. Annie was getting impatient and very nervous, Fred, their dad, having everything ready if his son would just hurry up. 

"By the time you guys leave the war will have already started." Dave said sarcastically, but neither of his parents found it funny. He huffed and leaned back against the wall close to the door, hearing Ray finally come downstairs with his bags to which his father promptly took them. 

"Well- uh..." Ray started but paused, his gaze having landed and fixed on his brother's face. Dave just stared, standing up straight with arms still folded over his chest. 

"Guess this is it, eh? Not goin' to see you anytime soon." 

"Yeah...guess not..." The elder mumbled under his breath, swallowing hard as he looked down but felt warmth around him. 

"As much as I hate you, I'm going to miss ya like hell." Dave murmured, having pulled his brother into an embrace. Ray was, needless to say, shocked but slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller framed kid. 

"I'll miss you, Dave. Really." 

"Just go before this gets anymore difficult..." He pulled away and shook his head, looking the entire other direction. Ray took it as a chance to give him a kiss on the cheek. He'd never done such a thing before, which was why when Dave looked back at where he would have been standing, he was gone and in the car. 

The youngest couldn't even watch them drive away, such a last testament that his brother showed him was so out of the ordinary. His sisters watched and waved, their mother hardly able to keep herself together. He didn't show any emotion outside of confusion, and it lasted for ages, perhaps it just never wore off at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dave came to settle briefly in Strasbourg, France in 1939 with the war hanging over everyone's heads like a ton of concrete. Initially, he wasn't supposed to go there, rather go to Sweden and stay there for the remainder of the war in college but he decided that he was interested in journalism, _war time_ journalism that is. Who better than a Jewish kid from England cutting so close to the border of Nazi Germany?

Unbeknownst to him, his brother was less than twenty miles away with his group of mountain troops. Usually, he wouldn't have been outside Germany, but he'd been stationed there as scouts, scouts with guns. People weren't please to see men in uniform roaming the streets, especially not those who resisted the Nazi power that was soon to take their beautiful country over and turn it to ruin. Before they could do that, Ray and his group stopped at the pub to have a few drinks to celebrate their 'overwhelmingly tremendous' trip to the French country. He stood out the most with his slicked champagne blonde hair and dark eyebrows, bright blue eyes that observed every little detail, but they were cold. Ray no longer looked like himself, he was a carbon copy of the Nazi's perfect race of people, as were his comrades. 

His German was perfect, accent down like he'd lived there his whole life- it were as if the real Ray Davies didn't exist. The only person that existed was Raymond Vandenburg, whoever the old him was, only shreds remained. The younger man had made it to the other side of town just as the group were leaving the bar, Ray catching a glimpse at him for a moment and narrowing his eyes. Dave noticed too and squinted a bit, shifting to take out his camera and adjusting the focus before taking a look through the viewfinder- snapping a few quick snapshots of them. Needless to say, Ray and his group didn't like that, so they took themselves over to him with the eldest shifting his gun into his head. 

"Was machst du?" Ray spoke up, eyes scanning him with a look of near confusion and deja vu. Dave didn't reply, giving a quirked eyebrow as he did not know any German whatsoever, opting to just stay silent to avoid getting shot. 

"Désolé, je ne parle pas allemand, français." He waved his hand and dug down into his bag once more, holding out a press card with French, German and English translations. Ray snatched it from him and leaned down to inspect it, eyes still narrowed as he then, rather roughly shoved it back in his hand. 

"Hors, avec vous! Je ne veux pas vous voir ici!" The elder raised his voice, pointing the opposite direction with his group looking on with suspicious looks. Hesitantly, Dave turned and folded his camera up, shoving it back into his bag before starting to walk away. There were other people of the city roaming about, along with an angry older man of whom was angered by the presence of the Nazis in his country. So much so, he went as far as to begin a screaming match with Ray of all people in that group. The man didn't react well to being undermined, so much that he almost immediately resorting to shooting the elderly man multiple times. 

A few passerby saw and began to scream, causing a sudden panic that caused Dave to turn around briefly to see this oddly familiar man splattered with the blood of the deceased. He stumbled over himself to run off, flying off that street as possible with a few of the soldiers shrieking and yelling for him to stop- but he didn't.

 

 

Three weeks after that incident, a newspaper was passed along from the chief editor of the company he worked at which gave a list of German soldiers stationed at specific camps. One camp had no real title but had sprang up on the border of Germany and France. The newspaper called it simply Païens, meaning Heathen in French. Upon a glance at the soldiers there, he came across a much too familiar name. Raymond D Vandenburg. That name was a bit too familiar for the situation he was in, dismissing it as he looked through the paper 

All that was printed on the paper was nothing but bad news, multiple extermination camps having popped up and an undercover journalist had taken photos and sold information to the publishing company to get the word out. The conditions were awful, and it was so shocking to see women and children subjected to such horrible fates such as those ones. In one of the photos, was the man that Dave had come in contact with and was all too familiar. That had to be Raymond Vandenburg, no doubt, he could tell from the small, washed out black and white photo that was him, he had the most recognizable face. He kept getting a strong feeling of deja vu just from looking at him and hearing his voice.

The man boy was snapped out of his daze when he came across the line of the paper which gave him an idea, a stupid one. 

'Tout les étudiants étrangers à la recherche d'emplois sont autorisés à rester en Allemagne et de travail de standard téléphonique et de la comptabilité, notre numéro de téléphone est 3-6436.'

A job as practically working as a secretary seemed almost too convenient, but they did leave a telephone exchange number, so it had to be legitimate. Without even taking a moment to think, he yelled for his co worker to get the telephone and he complied.

After dialing the number, the loud buzzing was prominent in his ear for a good thirty seconds before a heavy accented man picked up the phone.

"Hallo?" He spoke, the shuffling of papers being rather noisy in the back.

"Hello? I've called to inquire about the job that was posted in the newpaper?" Dave asked the man, getting a small grumble before being passed on to a much nicer sounding English woman.

"Yes, dear? You're asking about the job, yes?"

"I am, yes, is it still open? I'd like to take it, if I could."

"You called just in time! Do you have any form of transportation such as an automobile or perhaps a train?"

"Uh...I believe I can take a train, yes miss."

"Oh, perfect, perfect. Well, we'd like you here this evening if that's not too short of a notice for you- um...did I ever get your name?"

"David, David Davies, miss. I can get there as soon as I can get a ticket to go, so likely I can be there by...around six I would say." 

"Fantastic! You're not going to need much, you'll have to be quartering with a group of soldiers until we expand a bit. I can let you know who you'll be staying with."

"Oh yes, yes please, that'd be great actually!" 

"Alright, you'll be with Hans Frobeiter, Klaus Aichelle, Kurt LaCroix, Rudolf Manfred and Raymond Vandenburg." She listed the names off and Dave was writing every single one down to check through the newspaper and see if they came up, and sure enough, they did.

"Okay, thank you- ah, what's your name, miss?"

"Edith Rosaline, my dear, I'll see you when you arrive!" 

"Thank you Miss Rosaline, see you soon." With that send off, he hung up and stood to wave over three of his coworkers. He showed them the names of the people and wrote them down again on three sheets of paper. 

The boy notified his boss that he would take his job over to the camp to try and get some information back there via the post, and he agreed on it. His boss even paid for his train ticket, phoning the ticket office to get one the moment he would arrive at the station, even though the man on the other end was confused as to why a seventeen year old would be going to Nazi Germany of all places but nonetheless, he sold the ticket to him. 

It wasn't very long to get his stuff ready, he hadn't brought much down with him since he was staying with his grandparents as his sisters and brother had all left the months previous. The train left at two in the afternoon and would arrive at around five thirty, so he had time to write down everything he needed to know in German, commands and other things as to not get himself murdered. 

Once the train had made it to the destination, he got off much calmer than when he'd gotten on, having to ask a few people where the camp was as he had no map to get there. One German man who luckily enough, spoke English, was happy to get him there as he was already on his way. 

"What brings you here, kid? You look a bit out of place." He chuckled as he helped Dave into his truck, as he was having a difficult time getting up. 

"Not the first time I've heard that, sir, I'm here to work as a secretary for Miss Edith Rosaline." The boy gave the man a smile as he settled down for the ride, lightly tapping the heel of his boots against the floor. 

"Well you're quite the delicate looking boy, young man. Oh, Miss Edith? Funny you say that, she's my fiancée! What a small world we live in!" 

"Really? Oh my, that's a bit funny." He laughed a bit awkwardly, ignoring his opening statement as he glanced out the window. 

"Perhaps I should introduce myself- I'm Thomas Frobeiter, my younger brother actually works at this camp." Tom spoke once more, his voice softening somewhat. 

"David...David Davies, you said Frobeiter right?" 

"Indeed I did, why? Do you know my brother?" 

"Well no, not yet, I'm quartering with him, Hans right?" 

"Ah, yes, yes, I do recall Edith telling me that now, he's a nice boy but very stubborn so try to avoid his asking after you." He nodded knowingly as the pulled up to the entrance, rolling down the window and speaking to the guard that was standing there. Dave could hear his name but thought nothing of it, as he pulled the gate open for them to which they drove inside. 

"Thank you very much sir, I'll be sure to do a good job here." 

"Good, you're a nice boy, David. Oh- before you leave, this'll help you out." Tom shifted over and grabbed something from a compartment under the seat, handing him two books. Mein Kampf and simple German. "Best of luck to you, young man." 

Dave gave him a genuine smile as he bowed his head a bit, opening the door and jumping out before walking up to the tidiest looking building. A woman was leaned over a desk along with two men, one very handsome with an oddly familiar face and a fatter man with silvery hair that peeked out from under his hat. The handsome fellow and the woman picked their gazes up to meet his, a wide smile forming on the woman's face. 

"Are you the David boy here for a job?" She asked in the same voice that had been coming through the phone hours earlier, visibly becoming excited when he gave her a nod. "Oh how wonderful! Okay, you're going to work in front of my office okay? You and Mick here are going to work together, you're on bookkeeping and he'll be in and out working with you, how does that sound?" 

"Oh it sounds fantastic, Miss. I met your fiancé, he's a nice man- he gave me a ride over here from the train station." Dave walked closer as the heavier man stood and left without even looking at him, Edith's face growing brighter. 

"My dear Thomas, what a lovely man he is...alright! I'll leave you to do your thing, just holler if you need anything!" She nodded a few times before scurrying off to much more important matters, Dave just being left now with the attractive man of whom had a slight smile on his face. 

"Hello, as you heard, my name is Mick, Mick Avory." Mick spoke, totally unaware that he knew him previously from school. 

"Mick? Oh my, Mick, it's been a long time since I saw you!" He exclaimed, almost in shock as he made his way around the desk and had a seat. 

"Been a long time...? Hang on a moment." The man stared at him for a few moments, eyes slowly widening as he finally recognized him. "Dave?! Wh- what are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same bloody question!" Dave's eyes narrowed a bit as he leaned back, arms folded over his chest. 

"I needed a job, okay? Where's Ray?" Mick brushed his comment off, one hand resting on his face for support on the wooden desk. 

"About that, I'm pretty sure he's here. Y'know that bloke Raymond Vandenburg, I would assume." 

"Yeah, what about him? He's a bloody great psycho." 

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure that's Ray." 

"...Raymond is blonde, Ray had dark brown hair, just because they have the same name doesn't mean they are the same person."

"They look the same! The exact bloody same, don't you see it?!" 

Mick rolled his eyes and turned to the paperwork on his side of the desk, flipping through it to try and find Ray's page. It wasn't a little more than halfway into it that he was instead interrupted by someone calling his name to help them out. 

"Look, we'll search later. Get adjusted to this place and I'll be back at nine." He stood up and got his cap back on, walking out of the building to a guard standing close to the fences. Dave just watched him leave and huffed, scooting further in and pulled out a few drawers to start doing his job that he'd showed up for. 

 

The Gestapo made multiple visits through the night, Dave not able to go to his quarters until told so by Miss Edith. They kept running IBM cards through for multiple Jews that were being booked that night and it was difficult to keep track due to the high traffic for it. Eventually, he finished all the records and had put them up with Miss Edith coming along to let him know he could leave. It was a little past twelve in the morning, and only two other members of the mountain troops group were still awake when he came in, just his luck, being Ray and Klaus. Klaus was dark haired with dark blue eyes, and he didn't even look at Dave as he came in, rather kept his focus on the game of cards him and the man were playing. Ray, however, did look at him, and if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right then and there. 

Dave gave a small wave as he walked to the only bed that was made, that indeed being his, and dropping his backpack onto the ground before taking everything out. When he turned over at the desk that was on the other side of the room, he saw three things that made him want to shriek. His glasses, his comb and the family photo that went missing after he left. 

"Hey! What the hell are you doin' back here?!" Ray suddenly raised his voice, not loud enough to wake the others sleeping but enough to make his brother jump. 

"N-Nothing, I've got a job here and I'm stayin' here for a bit..." Dave's voice was shaky, pursing his lips. 

"Uh-huh...I'll have to talk to you in a moment." He turned to Klaus, speaking to him in German to which he nodded and stood; walking to his bed and waving his hands as if to shoo Dave off. The boy nervously swallowed and stood back up, Ray grabbing his arm rather roughly and practically dragging him outside. Once they were, he was slammed against the outside wall of the cabin they were staying in. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same fuckin' question! You're- you're a Nazi for crying out loud!" 

"Will you shut the hell up, are you trying to get us killed?!" Ray looked around quickly, immediately clamping a hand over his mouth and looking back at him. "You're going to get the fuck out of here, or I swear to God I'm going to kill you myself." 

Dave shook his head and tried to get his hand off, resorting to biting down on it which cause a deep gasp to leave him as he pulled away. 

"You're leaving, and you're leaving with me!" Dave yelled, shoving him so hard he almost fell over. The man was so angry that he was trembling with rage, digging down into his pocket to retrieve his broken off bayonet knife and wedging it less than an inch beside the boy's head.

"You listen to me, I don't appreciate you hittin' the high hat where unneeded and right now, you're putting the both of us at risk. You want to stay here? I couldn't care less, but you are **not** going to ruin everything I've worked for. You come to me when you decide to behave and maybe then I'll help you- but if I find out you're working against me and the German state, then I can't guarantee that I won't sell you out. You follow?" Ray asked with a voice devoid of emotion, it was suffice to say that it certainly terrified him. Whoever- or whatever was in front of him, certainly wasn't his brother. All he could do was give the slightest of nods, wanting the knife as far away from him as possible. There was a few moments of dead air, around a whole thirty seconds before he pulled away with the knife drawing down with it. A sigh of relief escaped as he did, hesitating a bit to follow him but doing so anyway. 

Klaus was off in dreamland when they came back inside from the chilly environment, Ray stripping off his thick uniform and switching it out for a simple white t-shirt and chequered pyjama pants. It was odd to see him looking so casual, as he used to quite enjoy looking nice. Even to bed, he wore a nice button up.

Dave quickly switched out into a set of pyjamas as well, crawling into his bed with the lamp still on. For a brief moment, it was once again totally silent until he spoke up quietly.

"Goodnight Ray." The boy spoke up, getting a mere shifting of covers without a reply. He swallowed thickly and tugged the covers up, curling up a bit as he shut his eyes. Maybe he'd wake up from some kind of sick, stupid nightmare and have his brother back. His brother with dark brown hair and a cool attitude, their records and their family.   

 

Instead, he woke up to the loud blow of a whistle and noisiness outside which caused him to slowly awake, his brother's loud voice audible outside the door of their cabin. He had to give him credit, he'd mastered German and sounded native which was all too impressive on his part. Ray came back in with the slam of a door and another blow of a whistle. 

"Dave, you've got a uniform now." The elder walked over, pointing to the closet adjacent to his bed. "I don't know how much you've grown, but I had to guess to if you need it resized, just ask me, alright?" 

"Yeah...yeah, thanks..." Dave spoke groggily as he glanced up at him with bleary eyes, reaching up to rub the sleep from them. "What time is it?" 

"Six in the morning, now hurry up and get dressed." Ray waved his hand and turned to his other comrades, forcing one of them out of bed and to get dressed. The boy got up and stretched, a few pops of his stiff joints ringing lightly followed with a relieved groan as he turned to the closet to fetch the uniform. It was incredibly different from any uniform he'd seen before, even down to the boots. He knew he'd probably have an issue getting it together properly, but he didn't want to ask any questions. It took a little under ten minutes for him to get the uniform on, and he was only now getting his boots on. Once he was done getting dressed, he took a look at himself and he internally cringed. He felt awful, he hated that he had to do that but he was more worried when Ray grabbed him.

"You didn't put the right shoes on, genius." He huffed and pushed him so he was sitting back down on his bed, tugging the low cut boots off and grabbing the thicker, higher ones. Dave didn't fight or do anything, all he was doing was putting his shoes on for him. Ray brushed his pants lightly to get lint off and tightened the buckles on the back of his boots so they would stay up. "Have you got a coat?"

"No, it was warm when I left so I never brought one." Dave looked down at his boots, feeling something warm being draped over his shoulders followed with the sliding of clips lightly tightening around his neck. 

"There, you're lucky I have an extra one, y'know. It snowed, so mind yourself and try not to slip and kill yourself." He stood straight and cracked a tiny smile at him, picking up his hat and placing it on his head. The younger man stood up straight as well and nodded, shifting his head downward to let the mink trim press against his cheek.

"Thank you, Ray, seriously." Dave managed to put into words, looking down to avoid too much embarrassment from what he spoke. Rather than the reaction he expected, he got a light chuckle and an arm nudge.

"No need to thank me, I'll be showing you around today after work. You'll find me at the fences." Ray shrugged his shoulders and turned, walking away without even giving him a chance to reply. His hair peeked from his hat as he took one more look at his reflection, his dark brown locks swept over and curled lightly against his ear with the coat tugged up like a high collared Victorian shirt. He shook his head as he turned, picking up a few packs of cigarettes and a lighter before walking out into the white environment as he had to take a bit of a hike in the crunchy, loud powder that camouflaged the buildings somewhat. It was very cold, his nose and cheeks had began to flush red but he stopped dead in his uphill walk when he saw a large fence that held the most people in one, small, confined area at a single moment. He walked over to the edge of the fence, letting out visible, shaky breaths as he looked upon the disgusting amount of sickened people. They tugged and clawed at the metal wired fence, cries and noises of pain loudly projected throughout the air. 

He stared in with eyes widened, a rugged and very clearly underfed waved him closer with shaky hands. Dave cautiously drew closer, the man still motioning for him to come closer. Once he was almost pressing against the fence, he leaned over and weakly spoke, voice hardly audible. 

"F-Food...c-cigarette...anything..." The man whispered with a hand resting on the younger man's shoulder. He didn't know what to think, but he shifted a bit and dug his hand down into his coat pocket to take out a cigarette for him. It was a bit difficult to hand it to him due to how closely wired the fences were, but he managed to and lit it for him. 

"T-Thank you, m-my boy." He cracked a small smile, dragging out as little as he could at a time as form of savouring the taste that he yearned for. Dave nodded and pocketed the rest, not saying a word to him as he turned to finish his walk. Miss Edith was running accounting when he finally walked in, shaking his hat off and setting it down.

"Good morning, Miss Edith." Dave smiled lightly at her, getting a smile returned. 

"Good morning young man, Mick is going to be taking over for me but you'll still be doing your regular job, okay?" She explained, closing the receipt book and putting it in a drawer closest to the ground before standing up. 

"Alright, where is Mick, anyway?" He tilted his head a bit to the side as he pulled a chair out of his desk and took a seat, taking some folders out from the day previous to finish them. 

"He's out with the Gold Stars, a lot of bodies turned up so they're moving them outside the fences." Edith explained very nonchalantly despite what she was saying.

"Gold Stars? You mean the people in the fence?"

"Yes dear, the Jews. I suppose some died so they're tossing them into a grave."

Dave pursed his lips tightly but shrugged, scooting up closer as he picked up his fountain pen with a light shake and pop of the cap.

"Could be worse, I guess..." He quietly murmured, almost inaudibly as he took a few papers out to mark down extra notes on certain booking sheets.

"The Gestapo will be paying a few visits to hand over the deceased IBM cards, just punch two holes in them and mark it down on the sheets with their names. It's simple enough." She stood up and turned to get her coat on, followed with her hat as he gave her a nod. "Also, Mick might be bringing along two new ladies for the camp so do give them a warm welcome!"

"I'll be sure to, miss." The boy waved to her as she did to him, before she disappeared out into the snow capped land. After that, it was deathly silent, the amount of propaganda in the room staring him down as he did his work. It made him feel sick to his stomach, his hands shaky as he tried to scrawl out what he had to in order to get any chance of leaving early. The silence was broken when gunshots rang loudly from the ghetto, causing him to jump up and rush outside to investigate. There was a small trench on one side that he could see three soldiers and around fifteen men in one line, all wearing a purple triangle sewn into their pants and shirts, being shot one by one. He couldn't make out who any of them were, all but one however. The man he'd given a cigarette to was the last in line, and he didn't move at all when he was shot so many times. Dave's eyes were glued to what was happened, his hand covering his mouth to keep from screeching. 

The touch of someone else rested on his shoulder, it being incredibly familiar to him which only caused the younger man to look up. 

"You'd ought to be doing your job, don't you think?" Ray spoke,having wrapped his arm around him with his hand starting to grip onto him slowly. 

"W-Why...what d-did they do?" He shakily asked as he made an attempt to pull away but being unable to. 

"Jehovah's Witnesses, they're against the Nazi power, so they really don't need to be here at all. I should be asking you the questions, however. You gave one of them a cigarette, didn't you?"

"What- what makes you think that?"

"I saw you handing one to a man behind the fence, don't play stupid, Dave."

"So what, I handed him one cigarette, why does that matter?"

"They don't get luxuries like you and I-"

"You and I?! Have you forgotten that we're Jewish!"

"Shut up, will you!" 

"No! You're a bloody great psycho to think that you're justified-" 

He felt a sharp force strike his eye and cheek bone, causing him to fall over on his back which knocked the wind out of him. Ray pressed his foot down on his chest and he knelt down to look at him. 

"Something you're going to have to learn is when to shut the fuck up, like I said, if you keep pressing my buttons, I'm not goin' to hesitate to rat you out. You had better learn and shape up or I'll be very, very sure you regret those decisions." He spoke in a hushed tone, the pressure that was building upon his chest suddenly being lifted as he took in a deep breath. "If I see you out here again, I'll be sure to take much more  _drastic_ methods of keeping you out. Alright?" 

Dave quickly nodded, feeling blood running down his face as the vision in his struck eye was blurry and blinded by red. 

"Now get up and do your job, I'd best not see you around here again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your eye should be alright, just be a bit more careful around Raymond. He's quite explosive." The nurse told Dave as she adjusted the eye-patch he now was forced to wear, a light cut running along the bone of his cheek that was left uncovered.

"Thank you- uh..." He hesitated as he realized he never got her name.

"Vera, my name is Vera, silly." She laughed as she packed up her bag, patting his shoulder gently. "If you need me again, just ask Miss Edith and she'll get me."

"Yes, thank you Vera, very very much." The boy nodded and stood from the chair she'd sat him at, showing her out. Once she was gone, he got on his cap and coat before walking outside in order to get back to his office. As much as he hated to walk by the fences and be so far away, even catching a glimpse of them was difficult. He wanted to talk to someone, but everyone would have had at him if he dared to speak about the Nazi's methods like he opposed them in any way shape or form. That was the last thing he wanted, and he was certainly running the risk of being found out if they magically decided 'let's pull up his records!'. It wouldn't be too hard to notice he was baptized Jewish, attended a local synagogue and all the records in there mentioned his name. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he made it to the door.  

When he pushed the door to open it, he was greeted by Miss Edith, Mick and two girls. The taller was slim with short, curly jet black hair, beautifully painted velvet red lips, a light complexion paired with moss green orbs encased with heavy shadowed eye makeup and wearing a lovely lilac two piece secretary suit along with dark stockings and black heels. Meanwhile, the shorter woman had a straighter figure though still keeping it feminine, curly red hair that was short with a lightly freckled face, an SS cap and blazer, grey wool pencil skirt with black heels, light lipstick and baby blue eye shadow with her brown eyes. They both were gorgeous, and even Dave was left a bit starstruck for a moment before Mick whistled at him.

"Get over here lover boy, meet our new interns." He chuckled as he waved him over, the two women turning to face him- both with smiles stretched along their painted lips. A smile twitched on his face as he made his way over, greeting them both with a hug.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you two." The boy nodded, shifting so he was beside Mick. 

"Oh it's lovely to be here, I'm awfully excited!" The taller woman exclaimed, a light Dutch accent flowing with her words as the shorter nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, yes, it's fabulous here so far." She spoke lightly with a Scottish accent, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Might I ask what the internship is for? We usually don't get ladies in uniform."

"The new SS program being installed here, they wanted two aristocrats so we came along. I'm Marchioness Cora Prins Janssen and this is Viscountess Ruby Mae Claire." Lady Cora smiled at the younger man, gesturing over to her shorter companion. "We're looking after a few cabins that will be set up for young women to serve the cause, there aren't many opportunities for women anywhere else!"

"That is very true, no women I knew had occupations outside of domestic duties. Change is very good, we are shifting into a modern age, after all." Dave smiled a touch wider, liking the idea of seeing more women around the camp. He was getting pretty bored with men all the time, they were irritatingly loud and weren't kind to him. Women took to him rather well, since he was always more the gentle feminine type when it came to the kind of boy he was. Lady Ruby was looking on quietly, but she was actually looking right past Dave when he assumed she was looking at him.

"Hello Marchioness, Viscountess, you ready for the tour?" An all too familiar voice projected from right behind the younger man, Mick leaning on the desk as Ray rested his elbow on his brother's shoulder. "And hello to you too, I guess." He glanced down at him, a smile cemented onto his features. It was a cocky and prideful one, but charming beyond belief.

"Yes please, I can hardly contain myself!" Lady Cora was practically bouncing up and down as she took Lady Ruby's arm in hers, tugging her over to Ray and Dave.

"Alright my dears, follow along now and try not to stray- the men are like dogs here." He laughed as he waved them along, turning with a small wink directed obviously towards Dave before the three exited. 

"Well wasn't that interesting?" Mick took a few moments to speak, waiting until the noises of excitement disappeared into the open as he leaned back. 

"I saw the way you were looking at Lady Cora, you're dead into her. Lookin' at her the same way you looked at me in school." 

"We aren't supposed to be bringing that up-" 

"Reminiscing again, I'm sorry." Dave waved it off as he took a seat, running his tongue over his cracked, dry lips. 

"Y'know, I do miss that. You and I..."

"Mick, please don't start." 

"I'm sorry, I really do miss it. We were happy then and all of this wasn't going on..."

"Stop, just cut it out." 

Mick quieted down abruptly, letting out a low sigh as he took his hat off briefly to swipe the hair that hung high on his forehead. Dave rested his hand on his cheek, now feeling incredibly awkward at the mention of the rather short lived affair they had what seemed like so long ago. It was a stupid thought to think he was over it, since it was too obvious he wasn't as it turned out. 

 

 

A solid six hours passed in mostly awkward silence aside from occasional visits from border patrol and a various assortment of people, all generally bookings or orders of the deceased but occasionally mail to be given to the Führer himself. Miss Edith had to leave early, therefore, giving Dave the rest of the day off to do as he so pleased. He was hesitant to go to the cabin, but considering he had to eventually, it wouldn't hurt to go in and listen to the radio. The others would be gone anyway, not like he'd be disturbing anyone. The snow kicked up onto his boots as he walked, hat tipped down as he looked down to avoid anyone's gaze. 

Once inside, he took his cap off and lifted his head only to meet a figure sitting at the table.

"Do you just follow me, or something? You seriously are everywhere." Dave narrowed his eyes at his brother, of whom was casually enjoying a cup of herbal tea with the radio playing. 

"Perhaps I do, maybe it's the sixth sibling sense, perhaps we'll never know." Ray flashed him a smirk as he pushed his own chair back, standing up and grabbing him by the wrist. "Dance with me." 

"What- hell no, I can't dance, you know that." He huffed and tugged his arm away, but this time he was tugged with both hands by the arms. 

"Didn't say I was giving you a choice, did I?" The man laughed as he twirled him around, pulling him closer. Dave groaned but went along with it, trying to avoid stepping on Ray's feet since he really didn't know how to dance at all. However, his brother did and he was good at it, which made it a bit easier to just follow him. They were following the steps of simple swing dancing, but it took an odd turn when he tugged him over to a dip so far that he almost hit his head on the floor. 

"Hey, watch it will you!" He raised his voice somewhat, pulling himself upright as he let the elder stare down at him for a few moments. "What are you starin' at?"

"Is- is that patch on your eye what I did to you?" Ray leaned a bit closer to get a better look, a frown suddenly forming on his lips. "Dear God in Heaven, I didn't mean to do that."

"No, it's fine- I didn't even feel it." Dave waved one hand as he dropped his gaze to the ground, feeling somewhat bad since he seemed remorseful to his actions. He obviously didn't mean to hurt him so bad, but he did mean to injure him nonetheless. 

"I shouldn't have done that, you and I both know you're an awful liar. I really didn't mean to hurt you so terribly." 

"Ray, really, it's fine. It's not like we can go back and change it so no point dwelling on it."

"That's not the point, look at what I did!" He took a step back and knocked his fist against his own forehead, shaking his head. "I'm stupid, a bloody idiot..." 

"Don't talk about yourself like that, in the heat of the moment, how were you supposed to know how hard you hit me?"

"Come on, that's the point! I shouldn't have acted so rash and lashed out like I did, because now look at you! Hell- for all I know, you're blind in that eye now!"

"RAY!" Dave suddenly shrieked, causing the taller man to jump back in surprise. "Will you EVER just SHUT THE _HELL_ UP?!"

Ray stared at him, wide eyed at his shaking frame as his hands reached up to grip his own short locks. 

"You- you never know when to shut up! I told you I was fine and I forgive you- do you just want me to hate you or something?!" 

"Dave, I didn't mean it-" 

"Well that's how you were saying it! It doesn't matter how you said it, you still said it! Just- just get out for a bit, I really don't want to see you for at least an hour. Please just leave." Dave shook his head as he tugged on his hair, not able to stand his voice nor his face for much longer. Just the sight of him was infuriating. 

He complied, he didn't lash out, lunge at him or even start yelling. The elder just picking up his hat and coat, put them both on and left without another word. 

 

Dave needed to pass the time, had to clear his mind of what happened. Ray was god knows where, but he knew there were no guards by the fences at that hour of the night so he could probably be able to sneak a few things over. It couldn't be much, only cigarettes and chocolates, but it was certainly better than nothing. A quick sweep once he made it outside put him in the clear as he drew close to the tightly wired fence. A woman and a young girl were close so he knelt down and whistled at them. 

"Pardon me, but do either of you fancy some chocolate?" He asked to the dangerously thin prisoners, getting a smile from the little girl as she crawled closer. Neither spoke English, but the recognized chocolate. He took out a bar of chocolate and broke it in half to hand to the little girl then the other half to her mother. The elder woman broke off a small square before handing it to the younger girl, watching her pick at it like a bird. She didn't dig into it, rather savoured it. It made him frown a bit just at the sight of it, they both knew that they wouldn't be getting anything else like it any time soon. A few men took notice and shifted a bit closer, asking after anything else he might have owned. All he had was two packs of cigarettes, so he did he best to distribute them evenly to the fellows who had asked. He hadn't expected to run out so quickly but he did and it was saddening to tell them that he couldn't give them anymore. 

"I'll try and be back tomorrow, you lot, I can't promise anything." Dave lightly spoke as he stood with a quick glance around and tip of the hat, they waved to him without any words. He only just then realised that a few of them were coughing and sneezing, they were sick and no one was doing anything about it. He gave them a wave back before taking his leave back to the barracks, expecting Ray to be back by then as he had taken a walk before going to the fences. It was around a ten minute walk to the cabin and he immediately took notice to the fact that all the lights were off inside. He pushed open the door just as he was lifting his hat off of his head, tossing it on the table the moment he flicked the lights on. 

'I guess no one's home yet...' The boy thought to himself, picking up the kettle and turning on the stove to make some tea. Without much to do, he boiled the water and turned on the radio to give him something to please his ears. Perhaps a book was in order, he hadn't bothered reading in ages due to how exhausted he'd been. Lucky him, he wasn't tired and no one was there to disturb him in enjoying a nice book. A light hum became present as he poured his tea, swaying side to side a bit in rhythm to the music that surrounded him. 

Just his luck, however, the door opened but it opened slowly; much slower than anyone who stayed there opened it usually. He took a few steps back as to glance over at the form that had just entered, letting out a groan upon realising it was his brother having walked back in a drunken stupor.

"You have fun?" Dave called out to him, picking up his mug and book before walking over to his bed. 

"The...the beer was fun." Ray mumbled, hardly even enunciating to the point that the younger couldn't make out any of it. He took off his coat hastily, throwing it onto the table and stumbling onto his bed. "Jesus Christus allmächtige..."

The younger was at this point ignoring him, taking in the words of his novel rather than paying attention to his drunken older brother writhing about in his attempt to do God knows what. It wasn't even the fact he was drunk out of his mind, it was the amount of noise he was making for no bloody reason.

"Will you cut it out, Ray?" He spoke with all too obvious irritation present in his voice. 

"Fuck off..." The man hissed raising his hand to hold his head, slowly sitting up and looking over at him. Dave didn't bother looking at him, just trying to focus was difficult since he knew he was looking right at him.

"Get over here, Dave..." 

"Why?"

"Just get the hell over here- why-why can't I just ask?"

"Fine, fine, good Lord." He rolled his eyes and shut his book rather loudly before standing up, shuffling over. Rather than being able to sit down, he was grabbed and tugged onto the bed with tight warmth wrapped around him. "H-Hey-"

"Shut up..." Ray cut him off as he held him as close as he could get him, nose buried into his velvety chocolate toned hair with eyes shut. His hand rested on his shoulder, Dave shifting around a bit to try and scoot away even if just a bit. That didn't do much, his arms were locked around him to where he couldn't move. 

"If you wanted a hug- you could have just asked, y'know." He mumbled, shifting himself so he was facing away from him and his arms remained around his waist. It was dead for a few minutes, they went by quickly despite nothing going on. There were a few moments of warmth briefly pressed on the back on his neck, only able to make it out as the dry, cracked lips of his brother against his skin. It was an oddly nice feeling, there was a fleeting feeling of lightness whenever he did it but they gradually became more and more infrequent. As time had shifted, Ray's hold on him had loosened to where he could shift around without being so restricted, which made him assume that the latter was finally asleep. Dave turned his head to look at him, seeing he was indeed asleep so he managed to move over his arm and slide off the bed. 

A relieved sigh escaped his lips, hands shaking a bit which signaled his need for tobacco that needed to be remedied. The boy took himself outside into the frigid outdoors, lighting up a cigarette with his back against the outer wall. A swirl of smoke was drawn away by the cold air that blew in his face, Lady Cora catching his eye as she was knelt down in front of a kid with abnormally long black hair. He couldn't make out much from where he stood, but upon stubbing his cig and going over to them; he was taken aback by his appearance. 

Lady Cora was speaking to him in Dutch, but he was in an incredibly tarnished English Army woman's uniform trousers with no shoes and a black t-shirt. The poor kid had no clue what was going on, he looked very lost as she tried to ask him what had happened. Dave crouched down to his level, moving his hair out of the way to see burn marks on either side of his head that were darkened to where the hair that remained was charred black. 

"...Where is this?" He suddenly asked with a native English accent, blue eyes now looking at Dave.

"Saarlouis, you're in camp Païens." 

"Camp? I thought I was in...wait..." The young man couldn't gather his thoughts properly, he was having a difficult time thinking. Lady Cora leaned over and dug into his pockets and found his military I.D, opening it to find his name. Yanni 'Harper' Carter. She looked confused herself, handing it to the only other person there of whom didn't know what to do. 

"Harper? Is that your name- Yanni Harper?" 

"No...?" He was even more visibly confused, shaking his head. 

"Okay, uh...P-Peter, Pete?" 

"Uh-huh?" 

"So your name is Peter, yeah?" 

"I think so...Pete...Q...I can't remember..." 

"Here, let's take you somewhere warm and we figure this out in the morning. How does some tea sound?" Dave gave him a smile as he helped him up, the woman helping him as well. 

"I'd...like that." Pete nodded slowly as he seemed to shift closer to Lady Cora, of whom was taller than him by many inches and allowed her to take him instead of the younger man. Needless to say, the boy took the hint and stepped away while he went off to the woman's cabin without him. A cough left him, a low wheeze being prevalent along with a faint pain that welled in his lungs. He ignored it, rather walking back to his cabin with Pete's I.D in hand. It was very drab, the boring and dulled green casing that held the identification. Only thing setting it apart from all the other I.D.s he'd seen was the was the rubber stamp clipped in that signaled he was apart of the English Air Force. 

Luckily for him, when he reentered the cabin, Hans and Klaus were asleep in their beds as was Ray still with the smell of beer hanging in the air around him. There was going to be no reading for that night, but by then he didn't care that much. He moved everything onto his nightstand and made himself comfortable under the covers, reaching over and turning off his lamp for the night. 

 

 

That same, loud, obnoxious whistle blowing woke him up in a storm of loud noises everywhere. Dave slowly got up, but this time his arm was grabbed and he was tugged out so forcefully that he hit the floor directly on his back.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you need to go into town this evening and look after a few things. Our soldiers are going to be gone for a few days but I'm staying behind with you to make sure you aren't up to anything." Ray looked down at him, waving his hand to motion him to stand. "Come on, we haven't got all day."

"I get it, good Lord, can you give me moment?" He spoke with voice weakening, his hand resting on his chest as every breath of air he was taking it stung. This caught the elder's attention as he narrowed his slightly bloodshot eyes, his head titled a bit forward.

"Are you alright?" The man seemed to almost mock him with his words, which only led to him being provoked.

"W-Why the hell do you care? Piss off will you, unless you don't want me getting ready."

"Fine, Jesus, maybe simmer down some while you're at it." Ray rolled his eyes as he walked out of the cabin entirely, the door slamming behind him.  The boy took a while to get up, his breathing having weakened further upon him now up on his feet. Getting ready was a simpler task now, but he was more so thinking about the kid him and Lady Cora had found the night previous. More snow had fallen over night, making it a bit more difficult to travel back and forth but not impossible. 

Rather than being greeted by Lady Cora, he was let in by Lady Ruby. 

"Been lookin' fer ya, Pete was gettin' pretty restless." Her Scottish accent was thicker than he had recalled, but she spoke lightly and allowed him in with the kid still wearing ladies' trousers but was in a proper shirt with his long combed hair. It hung against his forehead and was almost like a curtain over his eyes, it reminded him of his hair when he was younger when his mother kept it long since she liked it on him. Pete was downing a cup of tea when he initially came in, which was incredibly odd as it still had steam coming off of it but he was drinking it as if it were ice cold. When he caught his eye, he lit up. 

"You're back! Oh mister, I really must thank you!" He smiled at him, springing up to immediately hug him. All he was thinking was whether or not this was the same person, he was so chipper and bubbly now. 

"No need to thank me, Pete." Dave laughed and hugged back, patting his back lightly. "You don't have to call me mister, I'm Dave, okay?" 

"Alright, Dave, its nice to meet you properly!" A light laugh left but he was a bit distracted by the other man's raspy coughing as he turned away from him. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah...y-yes I'm alright, just coming down with something I think." He flashed a smile but his lungs were really hurting, but he tried his best not to seem fazed by it. 

"Well I hope it clears up soon, I'm not really sure what to do since I can't remember anything before yesterday evening. Do you think I could be of some use?" Pete tilted his head a bit to the side with a curious expression, obviously eager to make something of himself right away. 

"Uh...Well, you could help me out for a bit since I'll be in town but if you'd like, I could see if there's any open areas for air force." 

"Thank you lots- wait, I don't know much about aeroplanes, would they teach me?" 

"Of course they would, no need to worry. Get dressed properly and we can go, okay?"

"Yes-sir!" He gave a playful little English salute, which made Lady Ruby laugh. Dave couldn't help but do the same, it was pretty surprising that Pete was four years older than him in Dave's opinion. The boy waved to both and left to the noise of the two starting a conversation, withdrawing a cigarette to puff down on his walk. 

"Mind if I join you?" An all too familiar voice that never seemed to go away asked, turning to the man of whom had a slightly sheepish smile on his face. "Preferably in private."

"Do you ever do your job, I feel like you're just following me around." He blew smoke out in his direction while speaking, sticking it back between his lips. "But I guess I don't see why not..." 

"Great, you didn't have a say in it anyway." Ray shrugged and hooked his arm around his brother's, dragging him close to the outer wall of the camp where the forest nearly met the stone. 

"Nice area..." The younger mumbled under his smokey breath, eyes looking the trees top to bottom. 

"It is, not so much a little ways in though, got a big grave out there." His hands gestured in a specific direction, the different grey clouds mixing together as the wind dragged them away. 

"Why'd you get me back here anyway? Not like we're talking about anything interesting." 

"Last night, I remember what I did. I wasn't so drunken that I couldn't recall me kissing your neck so many times." 

"Okay, so what, doesn't matter."

"Except it does, it's the exact opposite. It matters a lot, and I just wanted to ask a favour." 

"That's promising sounding." 

"Just once- please, I need to know that I'm either going crazy or I'm just...heathen." 

"Well if you're going to talk about it like that then I'm not interested, Ray. So what if you happened to be homosexual, I've got no problems with queers." 

"You also dated Mick and we see how well that worked out."

"Are you going to do it or not?" 

Ray hesitated and actually took a step back for a moment, dropping his eyes to look at the snow covered ground before picking it back up again. With a sharp intake of breath, he rested his cigarette wielding hand on his shoulder and overtook his lips. For a brief moment, he retracted some but then deepened it somewhat with a tilt of the head and shifting of his hand into his hair. Dave was having very conflicted feelings about it, on one end it was fantastic and he couldn't be asking for anything so amazing but the constant thought of 'that's your  _brother_ ' kept kicking in. It made him feel horrible yet like nothing could go better, until he pulled away. 

The elder kept his hand firmly planted where it was before leaving one more kiss right under his jaw, pulling away and sucking down the last remnants of his cig. He finished his as well, burning it out against the stone wall and not even looking at one another. Neither wanted to even speak, what had happened likely shouldn't have at all. 

"I'm sorry." Was all Ray could think of saying before not even faltering a moment to walk away, head hanging. 

Who was really to feel bad, if they were to at all? Dave just hadn't a clue what had gone down, and he was left on his own still processing. It had to not matter, though, he had errands to run and the first report to send back to his newspaper in France. 

In a way he liked that happened before he'd left, as if he found out what he would be doing- it was very likely he wouldn't have even been able to look at him the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story! Feedback is fantastic and kudos are well enjoyed, I hope you'll be coming back to this story!


End file.
